


Павлин

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Смерть павлина — трагедия, смерть человека — статистика.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	1. Chapter 1

— Смотри, кажется… — Малфой дернул Гарри за рукав и, резко свернув с аллеи, зашагал по мокрой траве. — О нет, только не это!  
Утренняя прогулка по парку была частью традиции, к которой Поттер за два месяца успел прикипеть. В мэноре все состояло из маленьких ритуалов. Раннее пробуждение оттого, что комнату заливает светом и за окном орут малиновки. Завтрак в компании благожелательной Нарциссы — чай с едва сладкими десертами и полушутливой болтовней. Ланч — в двенадцать, обед — в три, ужин — в семь. Он ненавидел сюрпризы, их хватало по работе, и всеми силами поддерживал иллюзию предсказуемой жизни.  
Считалось, что во время прогулки они с Драко инспектируют состояние клумб. Вместо этого они любовались окрестностями, ловили бабочек и распускали руки за каждым кустом.  
Гарри нахмурился. Между грациозно упавшим на колени Малфоем и вожделенными кустами лежал дохлый павлин.  
Зрелище было жалким и печальным — даже в этом уголке роскоши смерть остается смертью.  
— Нет-нет-нет-нет! Только не сейчас!  
Малфой с грацией хищника перевернул дохлую тушку. Ощупал, осмотрел и обнюхал. На секунду Гарри показалось, что он собирается делать павлину искусственное дыхание, но обошлось. Вместо этого из коричневой палочки посыпались характерные для заклятия стазиса белые искры. Наложив на труп заклинание, Драко поднялся и зашагал к дому. Он замыкался в себе при любой неприятности, и Гарри пока не придумал, как с этим бороться.

***

  
— Павлин умер, — громко сказал Драко, войдя в гостиную.  
Нарцисса, сидевшая у окна с книгой, поднялась ему навстречу.  
— Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, милый! Не расстраивайся, на тебе совсем лица нет. Ты ведь уже взрослый, ты справишься, — она приобняла его, утешая.  
Гарри хмыкнул. В глазах его коллег Драко Малфой был исчадием зла, бездушным манипулятором и хладнокровным убийцей. Видели бы они его сейчас!  
— Конечно. Я займусь похоронами, — все еще бледный Малфой потер пальцами висок. — Напишешь отцу?  
— Я напишу ему завтра, — мягко улыбнулась Нарцисса. — Рори, перемести пока мертвого павлина в усыпальницу!  
— Слушаюсь, хозяйка! Рори все сделает! — появившийся из ниоткуда эльф поклонился, подметая ушами пол.  
Как только Драко вышел из гостиной, Гарри обнял его и бесцеремонно впечатался с ним в стену.  
— Ты расстроен.  
— Да. Не обращай внимания, — он потерянно смотрел мимо.  
Вид ранимого и беспомощного Малфоя будоражил. Хотелось немедленно достать ему луну с неба, только чтобы не грустил по пустякам.  
— Я могу помочь?  
— Не знаю. Тебе случалось кого-нибудь хоронить? — Малфой отошел к окну и оперся руками о подоконник.  
Гарри встал рядом. За окном сбрасывал последние клочья тумана залитый солнцем сад.  
— Когда умер Добби, я сам выкопал ему могилу. Не ожидаю, что ты поймешь, но тогда показалось важным…  
Он уже и сам почти не понимал. Тем более, глупо было рассказывать об этом бывшему врагу. Но у войны своя логика, у мира — своя.  
— …Остальные похороны ты и сам видел.  
— Да нет, в целом понятно. Хороший жест, — Драко взял его за руку и переплел пальцы. — А у магглов есть какие-нибудь погребальные ритуалы?  
В памяти Поттера сразу всплыли отпевание, воинские почести, а еще мумии в Каирском музее, куда его прошлым летом тайком от Гермионы затащил Рон.  
— Куча, — Гарри представил, как бы об этом рассказала Тонкс, и в результате вместо мрачного занудства получилась занимательная, почти смешная история.  
Малфой слушал с трогательным вниманием. Когда он поднял взгляд, в нем снова теплился огонек насмешливой симпатии.  
— Спасибо, ты реально помог. Я это не забуду. Ладно, иди, а то еще опоздаешь из-за меня в свой Аврорат, и небо рухнет на землю.  
Малфой не проявил инициативы, и Гарри героически преодолел соблазн поцеловать его на прощание, сказав себе, что все наверстает вечером. 

***

  
Он ожидал, что, когда вернется с работы, все будет как обычно. Так, как он уже привык за последние месяцы. Поэтому, застав Драко уставившимся в стену в полумраке спальни, он слегка испугался.  
— О чем думаешь?  
— О завтрашних похоронах.  
— Мы все еще говорим про павлина? — осторожно уточнил Гарри.  
Не то чтобы он всерьез сомневался в своей информированности. Отойти в мир иной без ведома Аврората так, чтобы в его отделе об этом ни сном ни духом, было затруднительно. Но чем черт не шутит.  
— Разумеется, — Малфой нервно сжал ладони. — Знаю, это глупо, но раньше за все это отвечал отец. У меня нет опыта.  
— Уверен, ты справишься ничуть не хуже, — сказал Гарри с долей иронии.  
По его мнению, сто раз уже можно было прикопать несчастную птицу в саду и успокоиться.  
Малфой поднял на него осторожный взгляд, вызвавший волну сладкого, пусть и неуместного предвкушения:  
— Может, пойдешь завтра со мной?  
Гарри почти завис, глядя на его ресницы.  
— На похороны павлина?  
— Да. Что-то я волнуюсь. А мне еще речь произносить. Когда ты рядом, как-то спокойнее.  
— Конечно, — выдавил из себя Гарри. — Разумеется.  
С одной стороны, начальство рано или поздно разнюхает истинную причину его завтрашнего прогула — и тогда ему обеспечен нагоняй, а бонусом — сплетни. С другой, Малфой его ни разу ни о чем не просил. Даже во время судебного процесса.  
Гарри подождал, пока Драко, расслабившись, опять задумается о своем, и сказал:  
— Тот павлин — чей-то крестраж?  
— Мм? — рассеянно переспросил Малфой, но тут же усмехнулся: — Не доверяешь?  
Гарри доверял, но его доверие базировалось в основном на фатализме.  
— Справился с Темным лордом, и теперь любая проблема кажется тебе крестражем? — продолжал глумиться Малфой.  
— Тогда что это? Угроза?  
— Павлин умер своей смертью, а у тебя паранойя. Лучше бросай свою идиотскую работу, пока совсем крышей не поехал.  
Гарри закрыл глаза. Это было его мечтой — уволиться и запереться в спальне на год-другой. Чтобы Драко всегда был рядом, чтобы ничего не отвлекало от его припухших губ, спутанных волос и оскверненной засосами кожи. А там, глядишь, одержимость поутихнет, и он снова станет дееспособным членом общества.  
Но кроме того он понимал, что Люциус через десять лет — а если не повезет, то и через восемь, — выйдет из Азкабана. И эта высокородная гнида, в отличие от Нарциссы, не будет проявлять чудеса смирения. Тогда Гарри потребуется реальная власть, много власти — единственное, что, может быть, удержит лорда Малфоя от игры в слабое звено. Гарри было жаль ставить крест на карьере ловца, вдвойне жаль — отказаться от места преподавателя ЗОТИ. Наконец, он мог бы жить в свое удовольствие и грести деньги лопатой, войдя в бизнес по созданию вредилок. Но затаившийся в далеком будущем день освобождения лорда Малфоя обесценивал успехи и вычеркивал варианты.  
Через десять лет он должен быть недосягаем ни для головорезов, ни для закона, потому что сам Люциус церемониться не станет. Такую возможность давал только Аврорат… Но поделиться подобными мыслями было не с кем, и Гарри молча таскал на себе имидж фанатичного трудоголика.  
Он открыл глаза и буднично продолжил:  
— Тогда объясни, почему тебя так расстроила смерть этого павлина. У вас их, насколько знаю, было восемь. Ты по каждому собираешься так убиваться?  
— Да, по каждому, — огрызнулся Драко. — Если тебе неприятно, можешь не…  
Гарри перехватил его руку:  
— Я просто не понимаю. Ты никогда до этого не проявлял заботы о павлинах. Ты вообще равнодушен к животным. Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты навещал свою сову. Ты не кормишь белок, живущих на старой сосне, и когда мы возвращаемся с конных прогулок, ты несешься во весь опор, не давая передышку измученной лошади. Почему тебя вдруг выбила из колеи смерть павлина?  
В ответ Гарри была прочитана лекция о том, что богатые тоже плачут. Что плебсу не постичь их страхи и возвышенные устремления. То, что является проблемой для элиты, для прочих — блажь и придурь, впрочем он, Малфой, и не ожидает, что кто-то поймет, как ему сейчас трудно.  
Уши Гарри не были созданы для таких монологов. Идеальной моделью общения для него был утренний инструктаж или беседы с Роном.  
— Но я хочу понять, объясни, — сказал он.  
— Это неприятный аспект моего семейного наследия. Не обращай внимания. Завтра мы похороним эту мордредову птицу, и все будет хорошо, обещаю. 

***

  
Нарцисса в воздушном коралловом платье полулежала в кресле, закинув ноги на подставку, и вышивала на пяльцах дракона. Отвращение к процессу равномерно распределилось по ее лицу и по морде ящера.  
— Позвольте задать вопрос. — Гарри напустил почтительный вид, но во взгляде горело бесцеремонное любопытство. — Как давно у вас эти павлины?  
— Люциус купил их около двадцати лет назад. Мы были тогда в путешествии, отмечали третью годовщину нашей свадьбы. — Нарцисса, кажется, была только рада поводу отвлечься, и Гарри пошел напролом.  
— Почему Драко так переживает из-за смерти павлина? Он какой-то особенный?  
— Он индийский.  
— И что, на нем лежит древнее проклятье махараджей? Или это какой-то талисман?  
— Нет, это просто павлин. Не стоит беспокойства, дорогой, — ее смех был легким и мелодичным.  
Гарри хотелось докопаться до сути, и он решил не понимать намеков.  
— Если это не стоит беспокойства, почему тогда Драко беспокоится?  
— Ему предстоит провести ритуал как главе рода. Он еще слишком молод для этого, но ничего не поделаешь.  
— Извините.  
Он изобразил сострадание, хотя Нарциссе арест мужа и смерть сестры явно шли на пользу. Хозяйка мэнора излучала безмятежное счастье, как плутоний — радиацию.  
— Очень красиво, — Гарри уставился на вышивку.  
— Спасибо. Говорят, это занятие успокаивает. Как оказалось, лично меня оно воодушевляет на битвы, что немного не ко времени.  
Нарцисса сделала несколько стежков, и выражение морды дракона стало свирепым. Гарри принял это за сигнал к отступлению.  
Он ушел в библиотеку и сунул голову в камин:  
— Гермиона, на два слова! Мне срочно нужна твоя помощь! Что такого особенного в индийских павлинах?  
— Плохой вопрос, — она красила ногти на ногах, так что даже не подняла голову, на которой колыхался тюрбан из мокрого полотенца.  
— Почему?  
— Другое название индийского павлина — павлин обыкновенный, так что ничего особенного в нем нет по определению. Еще раз так вломишься, когда я не одета — будешь с Роном сам объясняться.  
— К черту Рона, расскажи еще.  
— Индийский павлин синий, ну, в отличие от зеленого. Обитает, как ты можешь догадаться из названия, в Южной Азии.  
— Еще.  
— В случае мутаций может быть белым или каким-нибудь пестреньким.  
— Еще!  
— Съедобен, как все курообразные. Плохо летает, плохо поет, — Гермиона закрутила флакон с лаком для ногтей и самодовольно пошевелила пальцами ног.  
— Это все не то. Должно быть что-то еще!  
Она наконец подняла голову. Смущения в ее взгляде не было ни на грош.  
— Гарри, это павлин! Он абсолютно магически бесполезен! Я не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать, но я в любом случае больше ничего не знаю. Спроси у Малфоя.  
— Почему у Малфоя? — напряженно прищурился Гарри.  
— Потому что он держит павлинов. У тебя все в порядке?  
В воздухе отчетливо повисло недосказанное «с головой».  
— Да. Извини. Хорошего вечера.  
Он вылез из камина, потер поясницу и негромко позвал:  
— Рори!  
Домовик неслышно материализовался рядом, но не успел запричитать, как Гарри цапнул его за руку:  
— Перенеси меня в эту вашу гробницу! Или усыпальницу. В общем, туда, где лежит труп павлина. Живо!  
Заклинания, выявляющие причины смерти, Гарри помнил, как свое имя, и с энтузиазмом применил весь арсенал. «Если засекут, скажу, что тренировался», — он улыбнулся. От имиджа слабоумного трудоголика порой могла быть и польза.  
Заклинания показывали, что павлина убила старость вкупе с хроническим перееданием. 

***

  
Завтрак прошел в молчании. Драко выглядел как человек, сдерживающий истерику, Нарцисса витала в облаках, а Гарри обижался, что на ночь его выгнали в отдельную спальню перед важным днем.  
— Пойду переоденусь в черное. И вы тоже не забудьте. Скоро начнут аппарировать гости, — Нарцисса поднялась из-за стола.  
— Может, лучше в белое? — спросил Драко.  
— Это противоречит нашим традициям, милый, — покачала головой Нарцисса. — И белый цвет мне лет двадцать как не идет.  
Гарри был уверен, что в похоронах, кроме них троих и павлина, примут участие разве что эльфы. Однако вскоре сад начали заполнять группы волшебников. В основном их привлекали фуршетные столы, но многие разбредались по дорожкам, оценивая устройство парка.  
Гарри, надев мантию невидимости, ретиво оббежал скопище гостей. Пришедшие почтить павлинью память обсуждали три темы: «Судя по еде, с финансами у Малфоев все прекрасно», «Ах, какая безвкусица эти анемоны!» и «Это правда, что наследник дружит с Мальчиком-который-выжил? И, говорят, не только дружит?»  
Еле удержавшись от желания рявкнуть: «Я давно уже не мальчик!», Гарри вернулся в дом.  
Драко в черной мантии был великолепен. Он отрешенно смотрел из окна кабинета вниз, на толпу. Гости все прибывали и прибывали. Без четверти одиннадцать на лужайках перед домом яблоку было негде упасть.  
— А этот павлин, я погляжу, популярная личность! — сказал Гарри.  
Малфой посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом и взял за руку:  
— Идем, нам пора. У меня к тебе большая просьба. Поскольку ты новый человек в нашей семье и многого не знаешь, пожалуйста, что бы ты ни увидел, просто молчи.  
Гарри хотел было обидеться. Но из-за хватки малфоевских пальцев у него ничего не вышло, а фраза «новый человек в нашей семье» и вовсе парализовала мозг. 

***

  
Он все еще витал в облаках, когда увидел, как Забини, Монтегю, Нотт и Гойл со скорбными рожами несут открытый гроб с лежащим внутри павлином. От этого зрелища у Гарри возникло спонтанное желание захохотать, согнувшись пополам. Оно, впрочем, быстро сменилось бешенством: после того, как гроб поставили на специальное возвышение, Малфой наколдовал черно-серебристую лопату и стал вручную копать могилу.  
Это выглядело издевательством — ненамеренным, но от этого только еще более обидным. Гарри почувствовал, как глубоко на дне сердца шевельнулась неизжитая ненависть, и воображаемое будущее пошло трещинами. Ничего у них с Малфоем не получится. Бесполезно. В голове зазвучало на разные голоса: «А мы тебя предупреждали!»  
Он постоял пару минут, успокаиваясь, и его отпустило. Он ведь не ожидал от Драко сочувствия к эльфам, когда затеял эти отношения? Не ожидал, не настолько он идиот. Да и вообще Малфой, копающий землю, не то зрелище, чтобы от него расстраиваться.  
Пока он об этом думал, к гробу подошел пастор и начал служить молебен. Выглядел он при этом как ушибленный, и Гарри не мог понять, что это ему больше напоминает — глубокую религиозность, психическое расстройство или Империо. Министерских в толпе, вроде, не было, как и авроров. Зато в наличии имелись репортеры и сотни свидетелей. Из-за этого Гарри не столько злился на Драко, сколько боялся за него.  
Пастора довольно быстро сменил маггловский оркестр и дюжина крепких парней в военной форме. В форме Гарри совершенно не разбирался, зато гвардейский автомат SA-80 узнал сразу и рефлекторно выхватил палочку.  
Оркестр заиграл «Имперский марш». Военные выстроились у гроба в почетном карауле. «Это глупый сон, — сказал себе Гарри. — Иисус, Мерлин, Палпатин, пожалуйста, пусть это будет просто сон!»  
Он вышел из толпы, обогнул по широкой дуге гроб и подошел к краю могилы.  
— Малфой! — заорал он, перекрикивая музыку. — Скажи мне, что это не маггловская гвардия, а ряженые с муляжами!  
Оркестр смолк. «Ряженые» скинули с плеч автоматы и выстрелили одиночными в воздух. Выстрелы повергли магов в шок, многие вздрогнули и удивленно зашептались.  
— Что ты волнуешься? Это частная территория, — удивился Драко.  
— Ты идиот?! Это казус белли!  
Раздался новый залп. И еще один.  
— Ерунда. Никакой войны не будет. Держи вот, — он протянул лопату. — Покопай пока.  
— Я сейчас тебя закопаю, если не объяснишь, какого черта тут происходит, — предупредил Гарри.  
— Не могу, — встрепанный Драко очаровательно улыбнулся из могилы. — Мне сейчас выступать, а я еще не отдышался.  
Он левитировался на поверхность и быстро наложил на себя очищающие чары.  
— Докопай сам, тут не так уж много осталось! — и он решительно направился к гробу.  
Гарри и не подумал спускаться вниз и браться за лопату. Он несколько раз взмахнул палочкой, отрезая и уничтожая комья земли. Углубив яму на размер гроба, он вернулся в толпу.  
Голос Малфоя был торжественным и хорошо поставленным. Драко вещал о судьбе, перерождении, вселенной, бессмертной душе и новых встречах на бесконечном пути.  
Ни слова искренности эта речь не содержала. О жизненной философии любовника Поттер был прекрасно осведомлен: съесть, выпить и трахнуть все, что нравится, а потом умереть — быстро, качественно и навсегда. Чтобы никаких потом призраков, портретов и сожалений.  
Не то чтобы он полностью одобрял, но все лучше, чем эта ахинея.  
— Павлин был украшением этой усадьбы, и хотя сейчас он покинул нас, мы не забудем его и установим на этом месте статую в память о счастливых годах, проведенных вместе, — закончил свою речь Драко и предложил выступить другим желающим.  
На его место тут же вышла расфуфыренная Панси Паркинсон. Она заявила, что мэнор с его павлинами всегда был средоточием благородства и хорошего вкуса, и в печальный час магическое сообщество, скорбящее по покойному, едино в своей поддержке семьи Малфой. «Женитесь на мне хоть кто-нибудь!» — перевел для себя Гарри.  
Следующим выступил иностранец в простыне. Он выражал уважение владельцам и был рад, что есть еще в Англии культурные молодые люди, для которых традиции не пустой звук. «Спасибо, что я так вкусно покушал!» — резюмировал Гарри.  
Еще несколько выразивших соболезнования дармоедов, по его мнению, просто искали покровительства Нарциссы как главы благотворительного фонда. Пока они балаболили, Гарри думал, что наверняка патроны гвардейцам выдаются под роспись, и вряд ли Драко потрудился использовать заклятие преумножения. Будет недостача, расследование, передача дела через министерство Шеклботу…  
Его мысли прервал резкий звук волынки. Он ввинчивался в уши, резонировал в корнях зубов, свистел и скрипел, царапая стенки черепа. Инструмент явно имел магические усовершенствования — ни одно маггловское устройство не могло причинить такую боль волшебнику дистанционно.  
Когда музыка смолкла, гроб наконец закрыли, накрыли маггловским флагом и опустили в землю.  
Пока Драко, орудуя лопатой, заполнял яму землей, неизвестный заклинатель, раскланявшись, наколдовал возле могилы небольшой постамент, а на нем — золотую статую. Если бы не желтушный блеск, павлин был бы не хуже настоящего.  
Больше ничего не было. Гости тихо разошлись, а Гарри все стоял у могилы павлина и думал, что ему делать.  
Драко тихо подошел и обнял его со спины:  
— Мама говорит, все прошло замечательно. Они всем довольны.  
Гарри повернулся. Белобрысая физиономия в дюймах от его лица так и светилась от сумасшедшего счастья.  
Когда Драко становился таким, его можно было подбить на что угодно. Для него не существовало невыполнимых просьб и неудобных обстоятельств. Из лучшего любовника он преображался в лучшего друга, сумасбродного собутыльника и золотую рыбку, у которой весь мир в кармане. Его радость была прилипчивой и долго согревала изнутри.  
Глядя в смеющиеся глаза, Гарри даже успел пожалеть о том, что собирается сказать.  
— Я с тобой не разговариваю.  
— Почему?  
— Добби был маленьким забитым рабом, осмелившимся бросить вызов всему существующему порядку вещей. Я обязан ему жизнью, и мне не понравилось, что ты превратил мой рассказ в светское развлечение.  
— Извини, я не думал, что ты воспримешь это на его счет. Просто мне были очень нужны идеи. Отца, который бы все разрулил, сейчас нет. А я не был уверен, что смогу произвести правильное впечатление.  
— Мне пора на работу, — сказал Гарри. 

***

  
— Ты где шлялся? — бесцеремонно спросил Робардс, нависнув над его столом.  
Гарри ненавидел свое рабочее место, но сегодня, сбежав от домашнего конфликта, впервые ощутил царящий здесь покой и уют.  
— Я же предупреждал. По семейным обстоятельствам.  
— Конкретнее?  
— Павлина хоронили.  
— На вот. Разберись, феномен автор этой жалобы — или мудозвон.  
Он, хмыкнув, швырнул на стол пергамент:  
— Да, можешь Уизела своего прихватить.  
И бурча «павлина они хоронили», он ушел в свой кабинет.  
Вместо Рона Гарри взял с собой Маклаггена. С ним он мог быть нервным, неразговорчивым и грубым — Маклаггену было насрать. А что еще нужно от хорошего напарника? 

***

  
— Мудозвон.  
Гарри отправил послание Робардсу с патронусом и получил в ответ невозмутимое:  
— Сам мудозвон.  
Маклагген фыркнул. Пришлось вставать с места и соваться в начальственный кабинет.  
— Да я про ваше поручение!  
— Я понял, — отмахнулся Робардс, не отрываясь от бумаг. — Иди займись каким-нибудь павлином, не мешай мне.  
На случай безделья у Гарри был любимый висяк — давнее убийство молодой женщины. Он копался в материалах дела до позднего вечера, а потом, украдкой сожрав пару пирожков из запасов Рона, вернулся домой и заперся в своей новой спальне. 


	2. Chapter 2

— Доброе утро, — обычная деликатная доброжелательность Нарциссы была сейчас как нельзя кстати.  
— Доброе, — пропустить завтрак у Гарри не хватило совести.  
Малфой оглядел его радостным взглядом, но заговорить не решился. Чаепитие проходило в молчании, пока эльф не принес хозяйке «Пророк». Полистав, она передала газету Драко.  
— Взгляни, милый, тут пишут про похороны.  
Драко положил газету перед собой. Гарри поднялся с места, встал за его плечом и принялся читать. «Смехотворная расточительность», «маразматическая сентиментальность», «лоск, скрывающий преступления», — «Пророк» был в своем репертуаре. А дальше начинался кошмар: «незаконное использование оружия», «оскорбление флага», «оскорбление гимна», «оскорбление религии». Гарри почувствовал себя так, будто вместо кофе глотнул жидкого азота. Драко, запрокинув голову, с интересом посмотрел на него и продолжил чтение.  
Механически доев то, что лежало на тарелке и кое-как досидев до конца трапезы, Гарри сбежал в Аврорат. Там помогали стены. Неважно, что случилось — василиск в школе, переаттестация или захват министерства, в Аврорате запрещалось демонстрировать панику.  
Переступая порог, Гарри с облегчением почувствовал, как каменеет лицо и выравнивается дыхание. Он аврор, и ему нихрена не страшно, да. Так что, когда призрачный вахтер Лесли сказал: «К Шеклботу зайди!», он уже нормальным голосом ответил:  
— Понял.  
Кабинет Шеклбота Гарри привык в глубине души считать своим. Иногда даже представлял, какую перестановку тут сделает лет через десять, чтобы было не так готично. Но сейчас он отчетливо ощутил себя случайным посетителем на чужой территории. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему уверенно поздороваться и плюхнуться в черное кожаное кресло напротив босса.  
— Это правда? — Шеклбот левитировал через стол газету, Гарри невозмутимо развернул.  
— Частично.  
— Что там было на самом деле?  
«Я был занят другими вещами», — хотел сказать Гарри, но представил на своем месте Малфоя, и слова полились из него сами собой.  
Подаренные на третью годовщину свадьбы павлины. Семейная церемония. Аристократическая прихоть, странноватая, но ничего особенного…  
Устав от его рассуждений, Кингсли треснул ладонью по столу.  
— У меня двое пропавших подростков, двадцать шесть Пожирателей в розыске и ограбление артефактора. Принимай любые меры, какие сочтешь нужным, но если я еще хоть одну минуту времени потрачу на твоего павлина, — пеняй на себя.  
По числу вызываемых у Гарри позывов признаться в любви мистер Шеклбот опережал Малфоя и Джинни вместе взятых. Но за полгода работы Гарри уже привык душить прекрасные порывы. Вот и сейчас только посмотрел на начальство с обожанием и вымелся за дверь.

***

  
Принимать меры Гарри счел преждевременным. Лучше не привлекать своими действиями внимание к проблеме. В конце концов, если Аврорат не заинтересован инициировать расследование, на что способна газета? «Потрындит и затухнет», — решил Гарри, погрузившись с головой в рутину до поздней ночи.  
И очень зря.  
«Вопиющий случай так потряс общественность, что вчерашний номер нашей газеты вышел дополнительным тиражом», «маггловский премьер-министр выразил обеспокоенность», «председатель Визенгамота пообещал честное расследование». Чтобы позавтракать после прочитанного, требовалось мужество, которым Гарри не обладал. Так что он просто дождался, пока Драко закончит чаевничать, и кивнул на дверь.  
— Пойдем поговорим.  
Но поговорить им не дали. Прямо из кустов рододендрона на них выскочил репортер Ньют Талбот. Он бежал на них и орал:  
— Мистер Малфой! Мистер Малфой! Что вы скажете о скандале, вызванном похоронами павлина? Это правда, что ему установили скульптуру из чистого золота? Вы не раскаиваетесь в своем поведении?  
— Без комментариев, — заслонил Малфоя Гарри.  
— Нет, почему же, — Драко со змеиной грацией вылез из-под его руки. — Я отвечу. Я ни в чем не раскаиваюсь и гарантирую, что все павлины семейства Малфой будут похоронены с теми же почестями.  
На этом Гарри наконец удалось аккуратно развернуть его на 180 градусов и впихнуть в дом.  
— Ты не помогаешь, — рявкнул он на любовника.  
— А мне и не нужна помощь, — беспечно ответил Драко.  
Минуту они молча смотрели друг на друга, чувствуя, как накаляется воздух. Гарри первым прервал игру в гляделки.  
— Дай координаты тех магглов, с которыми ты общался, — тихо попросил он.  
Губы Малфоя растянулись в оскал от уха до уха:  
— Зачем это?  
— Ты Обливиэйт накладывать умеешь?  
Малфой пожал плечами:  
— Теоретически.  
— Вот и я теоретически, — все сильнее хмурясь, сказал Гарри. — А я аврор. Мне нужна практика.  
— Не стоит, — Малфой развеселился еще больше.  
Это настораживало.  
— Что ты собираешься делать с Визенгамотом?  
— Я вообще ничего не собираюсь делать. — Малфой прищурился. — А что, Аврорат не хочет присоединиться к расследованию?  
— Не хочет.  
— Оу, я впечатлен!  
— Это не я, — сухо сказал Гарри.  
— Ну так я и не тобой впечатлен, а Кингсли Шеклботом, — фыркнул Малфой. — Но ты тоже прелесть!  
И по-хозяйски поцеловав оторопевшего Гарри в губы, он развернулся и пошел наверх, весело насвистывая.  
«Тоже прелесть? — отдышавшись, возмутился Гарри. — Что значит «тоже»?!»  
В итоге, вместо того, чтобы подчищать хвосты, он снова посвятил весь день обычной работе. Разгребал текущий хлам, хотя ведомство полнилось слухами, и почему-то их мишенью был именно он. Под вечер на него даже заходили посмотреть какие-то девицы-метаморфы с четвертого этажа. 

***

  
— Смотри, милый, эта очаровательная девочка Лавгуд тебя защищает! — полуулыбка Нарциссы, читающей за завтраком «Придиру», светилась искренней радостью.  
Это выглядело мило. Но первой мыслью, которая пришла в голову Гарри, было: «Наверняка хочет женить Драко на Луне». Вторая его мысль заключалась в том, что безмятежное принятие Нарциссой реальности отлично объяснялось бы употреблением одного из двух сильнодействующих зелий.  
Начиная работу в Аврорате, Гарри списывал ее радушное отношение к себе на доброту и заботу о сыне. Но сейчас невозмутимость Нарциссы казалась ему крайне странной. К третьему номеру павлиньей эпопеи «Пророк» дочухал до главного: Ахтунг! Маггловский флаг и маггловские войска на территории магической Британии! С третьей полосы тема переместилась на первую.  
Еще вчера газета была озабочена возможным нарушением прав несчастных магглов. Сегодня она приводила сочащиеся ненавистью мнения чиновников и судей об исходящей от них угрозе. Гарри со вздохом перевернул газету и посмотрел тираж. Протер очки и посмотрел еще раз.  
Он, конечно, знал, что тема зажравшихся богачей, сорящих деньгами во время послевоенной разрухи, поднимает тиражи. Но не в три же раза!  
— Драко, это ты скупаешь «Пророк»? — он обвел палочкой цифру, превышающую население магической Британии.  
— Зачем? — удивился Малфой. — Сейчас же лето.  
— Тогда куда он девается?  
— Ты аврор, — ухмыльнулся он, — ты и выясни.  
Гарри даже удивился глубине своих чувств. Поганую малфоевскую ухмылку до одури хотелось стереть с лица любой ценой. Прямо как когда-то в Хогвартсе. 

***

  
Легко сказать «выясни». Гарри понимал, что его репутация — артефакт одноразового применения. Чтобы пожертвовать ей, нужна оптимальная точка приложения, и у него, как у сапера, нет права на ошибку. Стоит ему приблизиться к редакции «Пророка» — как он моментально превратится в «угрозу прессе», а то и во что похуже.  
В глазах общественности он уже был дебоширом, безумцем и бойфрендом Гермионы. С него хватит. «Ты аврор, ты и выясни», — передразнил он Малфоя и пнул светло-ореховый комод с золотыми завитушками.  
Выпустив пар, он подобрался. Ну конечно, он выяснит.  
Гарри заблокировал входы в комнату и швырнул Файером в камин:  
— Гермиона?! Помнишь, ты хотела узнать, с кем Рон общается на работе и почему он не ест твои супы?  
Гермиона вынула изо рта заколку и, зафиксировав на голове пышный хвост, сказала:  
— Привет. Во-первых, супы не мои.  
— Неважно. Сегодня я могу одолжить тебе свой геройский вид. У тебя же есть оборотное?  
— Конечно.  
Пока она доставала флакон, вышедший из камина Гарри проинструктировал, как себя вести: на умные реплики молчать, на тупые — соглашаться. Затем показал ей легилименцией пропускной пункт и расположение кабинетов и передал аврорские артефакты. Одеждой они меняться не стали, просто скопировав ее друг у друга.  
— Я пришлю тебе патронуса без сообщения, — сказал Гарри. — Это будет означать, что я жду тебя у входа.  
Гермионе это не понравилось:  
— Все знают, что твой патронус — олень. Если его заметят в здании, то станет ясно, что я не ты.  
— Нет. Тебе всего лишь надо в это время держать в руке палочку. Все решат, что это ты его вызвала, а зачем — никого не касается.  
— Хорошо. Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь там, куда ты отправляешься?  
— О чем ты?  
Она нахмурилась.  
— Даже не знаю, что меня раздражает больше. Что ты перестал делиться со мной своими проблемами или что держишь меня за идиотку. Я про твоего павлина, разумеется.  
Гарри только покачал головой:  
— Не спрашивай. 

***

  
В «Пророке» не был указан адрес типографии, но Гарри разузнал его в редакции за пару минут. У сотрудниц типографии он без каких-либо затруднений выяснил, что дополнительный тираж забирает некто мистер Танвар. Его контактов волшебницы, увы, не знали, но снабдили Гарри сведениями, что это очень общительный и симпатичный молодой человек, а встретить его можно на этом самом месте каждое утро после семи тридцати. В это время как раз заканчивают упаковывать «Пророк», и распространители забирают полагающееся им количество пачек.  
— А имя у этого мистера Танвара есть? — спросил Гарри, выпадая из образа.  
— Нишитх.  
— Он… из Индии?  
— Как вы догадались?  
Гарри стало неловко. Будь на его месте Гермиона, она бы наверняка прочитала лекцию, откуда взялось это имя и что означает. Он же был из тех людей, которые только и могут, что догадываться. Гарри постарался вспомнить, как выглядел индус, выступавший на похоронах в мэноре, но у него ничего не вышло. Кроме белой простыни, в которую был замотан гость, ни одна деталь не всплыла в памяти. Оставалось дождаться завтрашнего утра и либо побеседовать с Танваром, либо банально проследить.  
Внезапно Гарри со всего маху осознал, что изображает из себя клоуна ради крох информации, в то время как самый надежный источник сидит у него дома. Разъярившись от этой мысли, он быстро попрощался с собеседницами и активировал портключ в мэнор. 

***

  
Обернувшись на шум, Малфой побледнел и как-то молниеносно оказался рядом. Гарри, успевший забыть, что он в облике Гермионы, спохватился:  
— Это я, — сказал он своим обычным голосом.  
— Ясно, — коротко выдохнул Малфой, на его лицо быстро вернулись краски. — А знаешь, так и ходи. Поженимся, наследника мне родишь.  
Он гнусно заулыбался.  
— Драко, я устал играть в твои игры. Объясни, что происходит.  
— Ничего не происходит.  
Гарри незамысловато схватил его за горло.  
— Давай ты все расскажешь по-хорошему?  
— А то что?  
— А то применю к тебе что-нибудь профессиональное.  
— Да-да. Накажи меня, грозный аврор, — сказал Малфой, давясь от глумливого смеха.  
Гарри снова вспомнил, что он в образе Гермионы. Происходящее отдавало непристойностью, и он точно не собирался вмешивать в это подругу. Во-первых, она приняла оборотное совсем не для того, чтобы он мог поскандалить дома. А во-вторых, он же сам потом сдохнет от ревности — от одной только мысли, что Малфой помнит ее руку на своей шее.  
— Я буду каждый день слать тебе в Азкабан навозные бомбы, — пообещал он, всей ладонью ощущая ровный ритм сердца.  
— Склочная баба, — мстительно сказал Драко и улыбнулся. — Какой же ты уморительный в виде Грейнджер.  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты со мной поговорил? — Гарри опустил руку.  
Малфой подошел к окну, запрыгнул задом на широкий подоконник и заболтал ногами. Теперь их разделяло шага три.  
— Тебе обязательно в это лезть?  
— Да.  
— Нет, — он говорил легкомысленно, но взгляд был болезненным. — Что ты от меня хочешь? Я сделал все, что мог. Больше ничего сделать нельзя, только ждать. Я не знаю точно, чем это кончится, но тебе вмешиваться сейчас точно не стоит.  
— Почему нельзя просто сказать? Ты настолько во мне не уверен? — настроение Гарри скакало по шкале между беспокойством и отчаянием.  
— Уверен. Я уверен, что у тебя тут же появится по этому вопросу особо ценное мнение, и ты наломаешь дров. Просто подожди немного. Пожалуйста.  
— И что будет, если ждать?  
— Ну, есть хороший шанс, что все утрясется само.  
— Ненавижу действовать вслепую, — зло сказал Гарри, развернулся и ушел. 

***

  
Всю юность Гарри провел в состоянии мучительного непонимания, что происходит. С какого перепугу его считают великим магом. Что от него надо Волдеморту. Почему директор доверяет Снейпу. А самый ад был с крестражами, с которыми вообще было не понятно, что делать. Работа в Аврорате предстала для него непрерывным закрашиванием белых пятен. Он снова и снова попадал в ситуацию неразберихи и добивался полной ясности. Обычно это было несложно. Сейчас Гарри как будто заново очутился в детстве. Он не справлялся. Пора было просить о помощи Гермиону.  
Стоя перед зданием Аврората, Гарри смотрел, как к нему направляется его раскрасневшаяся и взволнованная копия. «Гермиона, я же аврор, а не первокурсник на распределении», — хотел сказать он, но не успел и рта раскрыть, как она схватила его за руку и утянула в перемещение.  
— Прости, у меня бардак, — сказала она без тени раскаяния. — У меня две новости, с какой начинать?  
— С хорошей.  
— Твое невмешательство в дело Драко подняло твою репутацию до небывалых высот. Видишь ли, за вашим романом все следили, и теперь ты у нас самый объективный, неподкупный и…  
— Хватит издеваться. Какая плохая?  
— Люциус Малфой может выйти на свободу в ближайшее время.  
У Гарри пересохло во рту.  
— Почему?  
— Министр ищет компромисс с Драко, и освобождение Люциуса — по большому счету его единственный козырь. Не деньги же ему предлагать! Но он очень боится, поэтому хочет действовать через тебя. Спрашивал моего, то есть твоего совета.  
— Мордред! Что ты ему сказала?  
— Что я еще могла сказать?! Я же знаю, как это для тебя важно. Я посоветовала ему не пороть горячку и дать мне время подумать. Он ждет, когда ты придешь к нему и предложишь какое-то решение.  
— Прямо сейчас ждет? — уточнил Гарри. — Где?  
— И сейчас, и потом. Успокойся. Он будет ждать столько, сколько нужно. Не суетись.  
— Но почему он вдруг решил торговаться с Драко?  
— Потому что павлин…  
— Угу, — сказал Гарри, — что с ним не так?  
— Он индийский.  
Гарри посмотрел на нее с такой отчаянной злостью, что она подняла руки в защитном жесте:  
— Он буквально индийский! Принадлежит правительству Индии! Тамошние маги считают их священными и не продают в полную собственность. Они следят за судьбой всех своих павлинов. Прости, когда ты спрашивал, я об этом не знала.  
— И что?  
— Публикации в «Пророке» настолько оскорбили их, что они в отместку поднимают вопрос о репарациях за голод в Бенгалии.  
— Ну и что? — по растерянному виду Гарри было видно, что все лекции профессора Бинса он проспал.  
Оценив масштаб бедствия, Гермиона вкрадчиво спросила:  
— Гарри, какие ты знаешь сверхдержавы?  
— США. И… не знаю, Британия?  
— Это в маггловском мире. А в магическом?  
— А у нас разве не так же?  
— Нет, не так же. Поэтому министр очень надеется, что ты уговоришь Драко попросить их не принимать законопроект о репарациях. Потому что иначе нас ждет дефолт. Взамен он обещает… ну, практически все, что угодно. Хотя освобождение Люциуса Малфоя, скорее всего, приведет к его отставке.  
— Я ничего не понял, — сказал Гарри.  
— По тебе видно, — вздохнула Гермиона и достала из ящика стола стопку пергаментов. — Вот. Потребуй у министра принять программу поэтапного освобождения домашних эльфов. И постарайся не спрашивать у него, где находится Бенгалия. 

***

  
Толстенький человечек ходил взад и вперед по кабинету, то и дело промокая огромным белым платком жирный загривок, и приговаривал:  
— Это все не случайно! Это специально подстроено! Специально!  
Гарри смотрел за его метаниями и даже не чувствовал презрения, потому что все эти дни ощущал себя примерно так же.  
— Я правильно понимаю, что с Драко Малфоя будут сняты все обвинения?  
Человечек остановился и посмотрел на Гарри испуганной совой:  
— Конечно!!! Такое досадное недоразумение! Перед ним извинятся. И наградят чем-нибудь. Орденом! Он хочет орден Мерлина?  
— Остановитесь, — попросил Гарри. — А как же расследование, которое обещал общественности председатель Визенгамота?  
— Чесоточной русалки он теперь председатель! Тупица! Не знал он, что павлин — собственность Индии! Помяните мое слово, это все провокация, этот «Пророк» давно надо было закрыть!  
Гарри был не готов еще раз выслушивать, что это все специально, так что он быстро справился с удивлением и спросил:  
— Почему вы считаете, что вмешательство Драко Малфоя может что-то изменить?  
— Ах, ну что вы! Если он не сможет — то уже никто не сможет! Он же у них теперь практически национальный герой! Спас их дохлое божество от злобных английских варваров! Это все не случайно! Не случайно…  
— А если вы с ним сейчас договоритесь, но он не справится и законопроект все же примут, что тогда?  
— Не говорите так! — министр всплеснул руками и снова зашагал из угла в угол. — Какая разница, что тогда?! Тогда уже ничего не будет иметь значения!  
— А если им просто не платить?  
Министр снова удивленно остановился:  
— Вы думаете, гоблины станут конфликтовать с Индией ради нашего магического сообщества?! Эти прохиндеи по первому требованию сдадут им весь Гринготтс и прекрасно устроятся с их помощью в другой стране.  
Гарри почувствовал, что внешне тоже начинает напоминать сову:  
— Мы можем потерять Гринготтс?!  
— Не только. Их требования превышают капитализацию Гринготтса. Примерно в два раза.  
— А если… если занять деньги у магглов? Вы же можете обратиться за помощью к маггловскому правительству, уверен, вам дадут кредит…  
Министр посмотрел на него неприязненно:  
— Хорошо, что вы не пошли в политику.  
— Спасибо, — презрительно фыркнул Гарри.  
— Если мы попадем в зависимость к магглам, гражданскому миру в нашей стране придет конец. Пожиратели смерти снова станут героями. Вы, молодежь, можете считать иначе, но я между войной и разорением выберу разорение.  
— Ясно.  
— Так к делу, что вы хотите? — министр наконец перестал бегать и сел за стол.  
Гарри протянул ему взятые у Гермионы пергаменты.  
— Не понимаю, чем это отличается от дефолта, — недовольно сказал министр, быстро пробежав глазами первые два листа. — Не считая того, что дефолт происходит единовременно, а этот кошмар бесконечен.  
— Вам не обязательно реализовывать все. Если вы воплотите первые пункты, этого будет вполне достаточно. И вы войдете в историю, как реформатор.  
— Я не хочу входить ни в какую историю! — сварливо сказал министр. — Ладно, комиссия по недопущению жестокого обращения с эльфами и право раз в сезон менять владельца — это приемлемо. Но, конечно, не сейчас, а ближе к концу срока. Что-то еще?  
— Нет.  
— Никаких личных просьб? — министр скептически поднял брови.  
«Пожизненное для Люциуса Малфоя», — подумал Гарри и промолчал. Так ничего от него и не дождавшись, министр спросил:  
— А что хочет ваш… ваш…  
— Поговорите с ним сами, — предложил Гарри. — Если что-то покажется вам неприемлемым, я вмешаюсь.  
— Когда я могу с ним встретиться?  
— Хоть сейчас. 

***

  
Сухо поприветствовав друг друга, обсудив погоду и напитки, министр магии и наследник семейства Малфой заперлись в кабинете. Оставшийся снаружи Гарри чувствовал себя по этому поводу довольно глупо. Впрочем, гораздо больше его волновало, до чего договорятся эти двое. За Англию Гарри не переживал — в глобальные потрясения он не особо верил, главным образом потому что не мог их себе представить. А вот Драко Малфоя в Визенгамоте в роли подсудимого — вполне мог. Так что вместо того чтобы демонстрировать гордость и обиду, он просто сидел в зале и ждал, чем все закончится.  
Из кабинета договаривающиеся стороны вышли разве что не в обнимку.  
— Очень приятно иметь с вами дело, Драко!  
Заприметив Гарри, довольный министр подбежал и крепко пожал руку и ему тоже:  
— Спасибо!  
— Рад был видеть вас в своем доме, Реджинальд. Хорошего дня, — Малфой проводил гостя к камину.  
— Пожалуйста, зовите меня просто Редж!  
Когда его наконец унесло в каминные дали, Гарри повернулся к Малфою.  
— Редж? — он выразительно хмыкнул. — О чем вы договорились?  
Драко развел руками, склонив голову на бок:  
— У меня был большой соблазн договориться, чтобы тебя уволили из этой долбаной конторы. Но я об этом не попросил, так что ты теперь у меня в долгу. Готовься отрабатывать.  
Гарри посмотрел на него скептически. Подобный взгляд у Драко он уже видел и хорошо запомнил еще во время их первого свидания. Тогда Гарри был уверен, что Малфой будет относиться к нему как к еще одному домовому эльфу, и наутро долго не мог собрать обратно свою картину мира, настолько все оказалось наоборот.  
— А о чем попросил?  
— Не скажу. Порядочным аврорам не полагается знать о сделках Малфоев с министрами.  
— Тебе придется отправиться в Индию?  
— Нет, встречи с послом и писем будет достаточно. Им, знаешь ли, тоже довольно неловко требовать денег с нашего министерства. Все равно, что нищего грабить — ни чести, ни смысла. А вот если держать нищего на коротком поводке, пользы будет больше.  
— Что-то не похож ты на нищего, — с иронией отметил Гарри.  
— Ну так меня они в любом случае не ограбят. А ведь у отца с ними даже дел никаких не было. Кто бы мог подумать, что все так выйдет…  
— О чем ты договорился? — упрямо переспросил Гарри.  
— Какой же ты занудный! Например, о твоем повышении. Надеюсь, ты до него доживешь. И прежде, чем ты начнешь вопить, — все и так были за. И Робардс твой, и Шеклбот. — Малфой недобро прищурился. — Но если ты еще раз вздумаешь поиграть со мной в аврора, я поиграю с тобой в Пожирателя.  
— Звучит как план, — беззастенчиво ответил Гарри и осторожно уточнил: — А Люциус Малфой?  
— Отцу улучшат условия содержания. Ну ради Мерлина, — не выдержал Драко, коснувшись его ладони и обеспокоенно всматриваясь в глаза, — почему Аврорат?! Почему не министерство? Не Хогвартс? Не финансы?  
— Не знаю, — сказал Гарри, дурея от его взгляда. — Призвание, наверное. 

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
